yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Devolver
Devolver (ou retornar) é uma maneira de mover um card para um local "original". Mover cards do campo, Cemitério, Zona de Banidos ou Deck Adicional para a mão; mover um card para o Deck Adicional (com a face para baixo) ou o Deck Principal; mover um card banido para o Cemitério; e mover um card banido temporariamente de volta onde ele foi originalmente com o efeito desse banido são todas maneiras de devolver. Mudar o controle de um monstro para o seu dono é referido como devolver o controle, e colocar um card revelado de volta na sua posição original é referido como devolver à sua posição original. Devolvendo para a mão ou Deck Embaralhar um card no Deck Principal e colocar um card no topo ou no fundo do Deck Principal são formas de devolver um card para o Deck Principal (exceto no caso de ele ser colocado lá do próprio Deck Principal). Embaralhar um card no Deck Adicional é uma forma de devolver um card para o Deck Adicional. Adicionar um card banido ou do Cemitério à mão é uma forma de devolver um card. Se um monstro de Deck Adicional seria devolvido para a mão ou para o Deck Principal, em vez disso, ele é devolvido para o Deck Adicional. Se um monstro for destruído em batalha na Etapa de Dano, ele não pode ser devolvido do campo para a mão, Deck ou Deck Adicional (a não que um efeito card especificamente permita isso, como "Grave Protector"). Quando uma Magia Normal, Rápida ou de Ritual ou uma Armadilha Normal ou de Resposta for ativada, ela não pode ser devolvida do campo para a mão ou Deck na mesma Corrente, a não ser que ela tenha um efeito que a faria permanecer no campo depois da ativação, como "Swords of Revealing Light" ou "Kunai with Chain". Isso não se aplica a efeitos de card que especificamente permitem isso, como "Goblin Out of the Frying Pan". Devolvendo cards banidos para o Cemitério Devolver um card banido para o Cemitério não é considerado como "enviar um card para o Cemitério". Por isso, cards como "Miracle Dig" e "Fortune's Future" podem ser usados para devolver monstros para o Cemitério mesmo que "Macro Cosmos" esteja em campo. Os cards devolvidos não serão banidos novamente. Além disso, se um card tiver um efeito que ativa quando ele é enviado para o Cemitério, como "Performage Trick Clown", ele não vai ativar ao ser devolvido para o Cemitério enquanto estava banido. Devolvendo cards banidos temporariamente Alguns efeitos podem banir temporariamente um card da mão ou do campo para depois devolvê-los para o mesmo lugar de onde foram banidos. Se um monstro for banido temporariamente do campo, como pelo efeito de "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" ou "Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Sealing", ele não estará sendo Invocado novamente ao ser devolvido para o campo. Se ele vai ou não ser destruído por "Jowgen the Spiritualist" vai depender de como ele foi Invocado originalmente. Se um monstro que está temporariamente banido seria devolvido para o campo, mas não houver nenhuma Zona de Monstros livre, ele será enviado para o Cemitério. en:Return Categoria:Mecânica do jogo